Servility
by Flynn Roswell
Summary: [Original Release Date: 2/24/14 (2nd: 3/8/14). Removal: 3/4/14 (2nd: 3/11/14)] Gumball believes Jamie started it; Penny blacked out; Jamie was taken over; and only Darwin knows the truth in this Roswell short story that raises the question, rather than answer it.


Servility

By

Flynn Roswell

Dedicated to the following users:  
EvelioandZgroup  
Jamie Skyland  
Bryce Avila  
Henry Peters  
Cooper McCarthy  
Penelope Peterson

These authors will no longer write.

"To those who kept removing this story, all I can say is I hope one day I can go to the site's headquarters so I can change the rules to allow any kind of story here...That's freedom, you are a waste of sperm."

—Roswell

"I can just say that people can remove this when it has a story, while others AREN'T stories and they stay...That's discrimination and injustice."

—Flynn

The Beginning

Gumball

Sitting here in detention wouldn't be that bad if I wasn't here because of Jamie. Plus, I feel responsible for Darwin and Penny being here. I didn't want them to be in trouble as well.

I'll start off, more or less, at the beginning, okay? This is to not get anyone mixed up or anything.

Miss Simian assigned us to be in groups; I was sent to be with Darwin, Penny, and Jamie.

I felt happy when I heard Penny was going to be in my group, until I also heard Jamie was, too.

That blows, you know.

We were sent together to do a project on debating about which group is more superior with their topic (Oh yeah, the winner is Tobias' group for freedom of speech, since that's more important, but they want us to debate, regardless.) mainly like having a political debate for those who can vote for us (Vote for me! I give you bad credit, low economy, lousy jobs, and higher the suicide rate! I'm the right guy!).

We got the freedom to bear arms…I don't expect any kind of jokes from all that _bea_r arms stuff. That got annoying since that whole "that's what she said" thing. God, I hate that.

We began discussing about what and how should we debate this. I paid very close attention to Penny. (She's the right girl for me.) She's very smart and understands how this will play out. She said we should start off with how bad it is. If we don't have good reasons why, we use effective data from the past on why we should have it (though from recent school violence, I don't think it's even necessary), and talk about—

Then, out of nowhere, Jamie hit me.

No, scratch that, she began _hitting_ me. I'm not lying. It began out of nowhere. I didn't say anything to her. In fact, I didn't say anything at all when we joined together in our groups. It all happened out of nowhere, honestly.

She started hitting my face, then when Penny (I believe, since she's in here, too) started grabbing her, holding her back from hitting me. (I think Darwin came and tried to stop her as well. You know, because he's here.) Soon, I barely got up, dizzy, like I was on that baseball bat trick, where you put your forehead on the end and spin yourself in circles.

Then POW! Jamie grabbed a book (I think) and hit me from behind with it.

I blacked out there.

I couldn't remember anything else. When I try to, all I get is the same feeling when I was hit in the back of the head (still hurts, anyway).

I wished I did know why, though. It doesn't seem like it was for fun.

I think she meant to go further with that.

Jamie

I think the idea of pain is how much you are able to take it and not bitch. Think about it like this: You are happy as a flower (or whatever you think symbolizes happiness), then you're washed up by the rain. What do you do? You do nothing. You die. How does that explain my idea of pain? The idea of it is how long you can bear with the water pouring down on you…_The water…_

Darwin, Gumball, Penny, and me, were paired together in a group by our teacher, Miss Simian. We had to be together in the same table. I believe you should leave it be, in my opinion.

Darwin and I were eyeing at each other a bit. I don't know what to really call it. He looks at me every now and then, but I don't know why. But, then again, I am the bully. Besides Tina, I too can cause pain and destruction. It's just how much time and items I'm given to do it. You should have the right tools to do it, but I use what I got.

Penny was talking about—

_Gumball just glanced at me. You know, I would very much like to punch him. I may not, but, hey, you can guess at it. You know, why I won't sock him—him and that face…_

I looked at myself. I think it is all right okay for girls to think about changing their appearance, but I hate it when they feel it's all God's or their parents' fault for their appearance.

I say, No! It's not!

But, hey, that's me—

_Oh shit! Oh shit! OH SHIT! What is she doing? Stop! Stop it! Stop it, right now! Please, stop! What the hell is going? NO! Don't punch him!—_

I started to stop a bit when I was grabbed by someone. I didn't know what—

_No. No. No. No! No! NO! God, stop it! Please, Penny, stop!_

Penny

I don't believe in violence. I will not support it, or prevent it.

Violence has always been the natural order. I shouldn't interfere with that. It's their choice, I believe. Something happens to them, they get what they deserve.

Enough about that, because I think that's solid.

I was assigned to a group with Gumball, his brother (step-brother, but they're close like any brother), and Jamie. I don't mind Jamie. For the most part, I don't believe in Jamie. I think she's just a vast hole. Not _black_ hole, vast hole. I really think she's deep within herself. That's not my problem; I'm just assigned to do my work.

But, that's the funny thing, really. I don't remember doing any work. In fact, I don't really know why I am in detention.

At first, I was doing what Miss Simian was telling us to do. I was doing my work (as I believe), then…I got nothing. I don't know what happened.

The only thing I can really say is that we all have our problems, but what worries me is how Gumball was hurt. He really was.

I'd tell you, I don't like Jamie very much now. I think she really is bad…But why? Why?

The million dollar question…

Darwin

I saw everything. I really did.

We were in class, all of us. I remember Masami being at the back of the classroom, talking to Molly. I don't know what they were talking about, but I know it's not school-related. Girls today don't talk about that kind of stuff. At least—I believe there's a good amount of girls that are wasted. I mean, they are worth nothing. All they do is just complaining and are just so self-absorbent.

In class, I was put in a group with Gumball, Penny, and Jamie. I still feel off by what she meant. I didn't know what she meant by it when she told me.

Overall, I did now. I knew what she meant.

Jamie started putting her hands (or whatever they are, I forget what they're called, again) through her hair. I saw her looking at Gumball.

Then, POW! She hit him. I saw what was happening, just perfect.

Jamie started to punch him repeatedly. Then, I turned, expecting someone to help, but, instead, I saw Carrie go _in_ Penny…I didn't think that was right. Then, she used Penny's body to grab Jamie—_Penny_—and tried to stop her. Penny (Jamie) went away, but as soon as Penny (Carrie) let her go, she grabbed the nearest book (Social Studies…_Big_ book) and smacked his head. He hit the desk. Soon, Penny (Carrie) tackled her to the ground. She started to hit Penny (Jamie), and they kept fighting. They threw each other to the floor, desks, even knocked Masami out (thank God) by accident when Penny's antler snapped (she doesn't know, yet). They kept fighting and fighting, till Miss Simian woke up.

I just stood there…watching.

(Carrie escaped in time…)

I can't give the answers when they asked me. I saw what happened, but…I couldn't do anything about it. These fights…they just happen. It's all from their perspectives.

What was Jamie thinking?

What was Penny thinking?

What was Gumball thinking?

That, we just don't know…I believe it's all just our opinion. What did this resolve to? I don't know.

It has yet to resolve.


End file.
